


ridicule

by okamiisadog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fontcest, M/M, Public Ridicule, Second POV, Suicide, more realistic reactions to incest, sans pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiisadog/pseuds/okamiisadog
Summary: papyrus had never been the type to keep things to himself. sans hadn't thought the backlash of their relationship would be so bad





	ridicule

You and your brother have always been more.... touchy, than other siblings. 

 

It was just a thing between you, a lack of boundaries gained from years of being the only ones you knew. Touching, nudity, kisses, it was just how it was. It was always just "how it was" until the day Papyrus had changed that between the two of you, the day your brother had confessed his love. That day had been quite a while ago, a year and then some, but the two of you had decided to keep it between yourselves. 

At first at least. 

But Papyrus was never the type to keep things to himself. You know it's been a real struggle for him to not share, to not hug or kiss or share one-too-many "I-Love-Yous" in public. And finally, after a year, your brother finally approached you, uncharacteristically quiet and nervous- asking if he could at least share with Undyne and Alphys. His best friends. You'd do anything for your dear brother, even if that means taking a big risk like this. Which was why the two of you had invited the girls over for dinner. 

Papyrus had been anxious the entire week before, cleaning and re-cleaning, pacing, so worried about how they'd react. You had assured him it'd be fine- (gods you hoped so)- that they were his friends, that even if they found it gross, they'd always be there for him. 

 

(It was almost hilarious how wrong you were.)

 

 

Alphys arrived earlier than Undyne by a few minutes, so anxious about being late that she showed up early. Undyne kicked in the door the exact second she was expected, per usual. After fixing the door, the four of you sat down at the kitchen table, a plate of spaghetti in front of each of you. It starts off like any other dinner, talking and nonsense- vague threats toward whatever food remains in your refrigerator were made by Undyne once she deemed the sauce lacked something. 

It was nice, up until your brother blurts, "Sans And I Are Dating!" 

 

Papyrus wasn't really known for being subtle. Undyne bursted into laughter while Alphys pulled a face, certainly not the reactions you'd been expecting. When they notice the honest confusion on both you and your brother's skulls, they blanch. Alphys looked pale, as if she were about to vomit. 

"y-you're s-serious?" 

" Of Course We Are! We've Been Dating For A While Now, About A Year Or So. We Were Nervous-"

"paps" you hiss, trying to get his attention. Trying to get him to stop talking before he digs the both of you too deep in this hole. It was much too late for that, though. 

"-About Telling You Two But-" 

"Papyrus" You snap, making him pause. 

Your brother looks at you, confused, and you gesture over to your guests- both of which are pale, horrified. Disgusted. God you should've known it wouldn't go well. Undyne got up, far more restrained than you'd expected, and headed out the door without another word. Alphys gave the two of you a disgusted look before she scrambled out after her. 

 

It was quiet for a long moment, before your brother looks over to you. 

"That.... That Didn't Go Well." 

At his anxious expression, you place a comforting hand on his shoulder, " it'll be fine paps, they probably just need some time to think 'bout it." 

 

(God you were so wrong.)

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You were wrong. So, so, so wrong. 

 

Undyne and Alphys blocked your numbers, after letting the both of you know you were no longer welcomed in their homes. Papyrus had been miserable at the loss of his best friends, but he tried to be optimistic. He could always make other friends, after all! 

 

Turned out that was wrong too. 

 

You first noticed something was wrong when getting the groceries. How fellow monsters moved out of your way- how if they didn't sneer at you in disgust, they didn't so much as acknowledge your presence at all. It was when the local teens called you a "Dirty brother fucker" that you realized what, exactly, was wrong. 

 

You told Alphys. 

 

Forgetting the groceries, you hurry home. If the residents of Snowdin had seen whatever post Alphys must of made, Papyrus had to of seen it too. You're right about that, despite how you wished you weren't. Your brother sits on his bed, sobbing into his scarf- phone all too active. You take a place beside him, offering the best comfort you can as you go through his phone. His inbox is spammed with...   
well, to call the messages "hateful" would be an understatement. With his permission, you go through his phone and delete every social media account he had. 

(Its hilarious- your brother set up the account to help get attention. He'd only wanted friends. Not this.)

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not only have the two of you lost any and all friends you might of ever had, but you've lost a lot of other things. Respect, dignity, privacy. One of the most important, however, was work. 

Undyne fired you from all your sentry posts, despite the fact you'd started to do much more work than you had done before. No one in Snowdin would dare hire you or your brother. You'd have to find someone who didn't know you to get hired- an impossible feat, now that everyone's seen that post. 

The Underground seemed all too small, now. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Papyrus doesn't leave the house much, anymore. 

 

Doing so subjects them to ridicule. To monsters shouting insults, or throwing rocks, or pretending they didn't exist. The egging and graffiti on their home had finally started to lessen, now that Papyrus no longer tried to clean it off. 

 

 

Your brother doesn't leave his room much, anymore. 

Tired and quiet and miserable, in a way your brother should never be. Everyday it becomes harder and harder for you to get him up, to get him to laugh, to smile. To eat. To wake up. He's lost everything, and it's all your fault. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You haven't found anyone who'd hire you, and it's getting harder and harder to make ends meet. 

 

The two of you are going to have to move, soon. The house is far too expensive to be living off of savings, though you're now afraid that no one will allow you to move into their apartment complex. It hasn't gotten to the point that you have to move, but you've been looking. 

Another issue is food. Very few stores let you buy from them, now. ("We have the right to refuse service to anyone" they always claimed, gesturing to the sign on the counter.)

 

You don't know what to do. You don't know how to fix this. You ruined your brothers' life, and it's far too late to fix it. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It's late out when you enter Grillby's bar. 

 

A half hour to closing time, there aren't too many monsters inside. You must look as bad as you feel, you think, as any mocking words die in the drunks' throats. Grillby says nothing as he passes you a drink, you're too tired to manage a 'thanks'. 

The half hour passes, the drunks leave, though Grillby doesn't usher you out. Even if he thinks you're disgusting, it was his job to listen. You're only here for Papyrus. 

 

" he killed himself." 

 

You start, moving a hand up to the dusty scarf around your neck. The pain in your soul is far too much to bare. You can handle a lot, but losing your brother...

" the funeral was a few days ago. i tried to call undyne- they were.... they were friends, y'know? she blocked our numbers, though." 

You'd always imagined, that if your brother ever died before you, there would be countless monsters mourning the loss of a soul so wonderful. You'd never thought it'd be just you crying over the dusty fabric. He deserved so much better. 

" if ya see her... i dunno. tell her, i guess? or don't" you shrug. She probably wouldn't care either way. You get up to leave, and the fire monster grabs your hoodie to stop you. You smack his hand away, sight blurry with tears as you glare up at him. 

" fuck off, man. you- you can't pretend to care now" 

You use your magic to leave. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You had always been afraid of heights. 

 

Papyrus had used to joke it was because you were so short. It's frightening, even now. But theres an odd relief to see the snow-filled ravine below. 

You sit at the edge of the stone-bridge that your brother had painted to look like wood, and slip underneath the rope. Its strange to think all that the only reminders you were ever here would be the slander online, and the dusty clothes that would never be found- buried underneath the layers of snow. 

Your brother didn't deserve to be remembered so poorly. 

 

 

You fall off the bridge, and your last thought was of your brothers' smiling face.

**Author's Note:**

> :')


End file.
